Something from empty space
by Maljoy
Summary: Nate came one day later to Camp Rock because of his mothers birthday, and now it seems that everyone has allready made friends, and noones left for him. Except this one weird guy who keeps talking about birds. Will they become friends? Rated for later.
1. SOS

Thnx Loveangelmusicbaby for being my beta!

I apologize for the mistakes, but English is not my first-language and I did my best : D..

Summary: Nate came one day later to Camp Rock because of his mothers birthday, and now it seems that everyone has already made friends, and no ones left for him. Except this one weird guy who keeps talking about birds. Will they become friends? And what is this weird feeling Nate has been having?

Rating: M for later chapters.

Warnings: This chapter contains violence and there will later on be grahip m/m

Chapter 1 - S.O.S by Rikke S. Jessen

Nate Black had arrived at Camp Rock a day later than everyone else. Yesterday it hadn't seemed so important to get to the camp when everybody else did, but now he suddenly realized how much could happen in one day. He'd never thought it'd be harder for him to make friends just because he came a day later.

It seemed that everybody already had groups they walked with, except him. Of course it didn't help that because of his absence he would be staying alone in a cabin. No chances of making friends there. Never mind that he found it hard enough to make friends all together, being the music-freak never did help his reputation.

Sighing Nate placed his guitar on one of the three empty beds in his room, and decided he might as well wait until after dinner to unpack. Maybe he would get lucky and meet someone whom he could move in with.

Looking at the time Nate left the cabin for a stroll in the woods. He always felt relaxed in places like this, the birds singing abow him, the nice smell of grass and trees, and most of all, none of the nosies that he was used to from the city. Just quiet.

"No wait! Birdie!" the sudden noise brought Nate out of the dazed condition, and he watched as an older boy ran past him, looking up the sky. "Noo" the boy whined. "I lost her.." he look down at his shoes, sniffling a bit.

"Who did you lose?" Nate asked, startling the boy who hadn't seemed to notice Nate before. He looked at Nate with big confused hazel eyes, before breaking into a grin.

"Hi!" he smiled.

"Um.. Hi I guess. Who did you lose?"

"What?"

"You said you lost her?"

"Who?"

"Her!"

"What's your name?!" The boy had a big smiled planted on his face, and seemed to have forgotten all about whoever he had lost.

"Um.. Nate, Nate Black" Nate answered looking awkwardly at the boy, who just stood smiling for a few minutes. Finally it seemed like the strange boy had processed what he had said, and he answered:

"Nice too meet you Nate! My name Jason, but my mom calls me Jay!" Great, this had to be the stupidest boy he had ever met. But still, he did seem nice, and Nate really didn't want to spend the summer alone. "How old are you Natie?" Natie? Where did that come from?

"I'm 13, what about you?"

"I turn 16 next month!" Jason grinned like this was the best thing in the world, and suddenly walked closer to him.

"Um w-what are you doing?" exclaimed Nate and Jason spread his arms, enveloping him a bear hug.

"I love hugging!" Great. "I also love birdies!".

This was going to be interesting.

Nate had never met anyone like Jason, the boy seemed to be built by happiness and energy. Nothing seemed to bring him down, also – it was kinda scary the way he seemed to be so dumb, it was a miracle that he could even walk on his own, and yet know so much about birds.

While eating their dinner, Jason kept on talking about all the birds he had seen at the camp these last two days. And not only did he know all of their names, he also knew what they ate, which sound they made, and which trees that they preferred to sleep in. Things that didn't interest Nate the slightest, but it made Jason even happier, and somehow that also made him happy. Perhaps it was this feeling his mom was always talking about. The one about feeling great by doing great things for others? It seemed to be the only logical reason.

"Oi! Airhead!" yet again a loud voice broke Nate's train of thought, and he looked up to see three older looking boys standing by their table.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked, noticing that the smile had faded from Jason's lips. This couldn't be good.

"Started hanging out the minors are we?" a redhead sneered at Jason, completely ignoring Nate. The two other guys, who were obviously the redhead's goons, let out loud laughter that made the whole room look at them. "Not only are you an bird-loving dumbo, now you also molest small boys? Only way you can get some is it Joeseph?" Looking at Jason, Nate could see tears forming in his eyes.

"It's Jason" he answered back, his voice trembling, like a child who's almost crying.

"Whatever, like I care!" the boy shot back, laughing loudly.

"Hey! Stop speaking to him like that!" Nate stood up from his chair, having overcome the shock, and now feeling no more than a need to protect his new friend.

"Hush when the adults are speaking" one of the goons said, pushing Nate back in his seat, turning their attention back too Jason, who looked at Nate with big frightned eyes.

"Aw, look at him, he's crying" the red haired boy exclaimed, once more laughing. "What do you think we should do with this Mamma's boy guys?" One of the goons spoke up:

"I think we should beat him up, Alex!" Alex seemed pleased enough with this idea, and gestured for his tag-along to pick up Jason.

"And pick up the brat too, we might as well make sure he doesn't go tell an adult."

Picking Nate up too, the group walked out of the now quiet dining room, everyone in the room sitting paralyzed, looking as the two boys who were being carried out, struggling and screaming.

Nate could already taste the blood in his mouth as he was brutally thrown to the ground. Looking a Jason he smiled, trying to assure his friend that this was going to be okay. It didn't work because at the same moment Jason took a kick to the gut. Yelling out Nate tried to help him, but was pushed to the ground and received a blow to his face, making his nose bleed.

Laying silently on the ground Nate watched the boys focusing their abuse on Jason instead. That is until something happened. It was really hard to follow because he still had his body pressed to the ground. But suddenly he saw a thin figure tackle the guy who kicked Jason to the ground, knocking him to the ground.

"You don't bully" the new arrival said, turning his attention to Alex. "Especially not at Camp Rock!"

----

I know, crappy ending :s .. But please review ! And help to make my story better would be nice : D


	2. Burning up

This one's for Loveangelmusicbaby as thanks for being my beta :D

Chapter 2 - Burning up

Afterwards everything seemed to happen in super-speed. Within a few second Alex was lying on the ground with a black eye, Nate was released from the ground, and Brown came running out of his cabin, yelling at the new-comer, and Alex. "What the bloody 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" he said with his thick accent changing every word. The boy who had helped them shrugged.

"I just saw them beating up this kid for no reason, so I thought I'd help".

"Help? You'd help?" Brown threw his hands in the air, looking like he was ready to kill someone. "This!" he said, pointing at one of the goons lying on the ground crying. "This isn't helping, helping is getting' an adult, mate!" The boy just smiled

"I was going to, after I'd stopped the fight" Brown seemed to have given up at this point, putting his hand on the boys shoulder he said sternly:

"Listen to me mate, if you beat up one more kid, I'm gonna send ya home alright? Even if you did it out of good will!"

"But uncle.."

"No buts Shane! Now go inside and finish ya dinner, I'm gonna hav' a talk with these guys now." Shane stuffed his hands in his pockets, and went inside again. Turning to Nate, Brown sighed once more. "You there!" Nate nodded.

"Take this boy to the nurse, and report to me afterwards."

"Yes sir!" Nate quickly ran over to Jason who was sitting on the ground sniffling quietly.

"It's aright" he whispered when he swung Jason's arm around his shoulder. It was surprisingly easy to carry him. The boy didn't eat enough, must be because he talked to much to be able to eat.

When they arrived at the nurse's cabin, she immediately fussed over Jason, who seemed to be just fine after she gave him a lollipop.

"You gonna be okay dude?" Jason nodded, happily sucking on his lollipop.

"Yeah!" He smiled "Thank you Natie!" Nate's face turned red when Jason yet again enfolded him in a bear hug. "But I'm sorry you didn't get a lollipop too" he pouted.

"Nah, that's okay dude, no harm done." Smiling at Jason he walked towards the door.

"Wait Nate!" He turned around to see two big hazel coloured eyes looking worriedly at him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Shaking his head Nate smiled, "Of course not man, I just need to go sort something out with Brown, alright?" Jason nodded, and smiled around his lollipop. "I'll meet you at my cabin afterwards" Nate said, leaving the room, walking towards Browns cabin with a small smile on his face.

The talk with Brown hadn't been as bad as he had feared. In the middle of his talk that Shane dude had stormed into the room, yelling about it not being Nate's fault, and those 'bastards' should be sent home, which had almost gotten him sent home. Alex and his goons were given kitchen duty for the rest of the trip, and Brown gave them a warning saying that if they so much as looked at Nate and Jason the wrong way, he would sent them home from the camp.

Walking back to his cabin, Nate smiled at the thought of seeing Jason again. Most of the meeting had been boring, and he really needed to have some fun, and with Jason – he always did.

"Hi Jason" he said, walking into the cabin. Jason waved at him, sitting on one of the cabin's empty beds.

"Did you have fun?!" Jason asked smiling brightly at him, shaking his head Nate laughed.

"Not really, did you?" Jason nodded happily and showed Nate his arm.

"I got these cool stitches! And I got us a lollipop each!"

Reaching down his pocket, Jason pulled out two pink lollipops, gave Nate one of them, and immediately started sucking on his own.

Feeling a sudden tingling in his stomach, Nate looked away. He didn't know why, but the sight of Jason sucking on that lollipop made him get this weird feeling in his stomach, like nothing he'd ever felt.

"Natie?" Jason said suddenly, looking a bit uneasy.

"Yes?" he answered, ignoring the strange feeling. Shifting awkwardly on the bed, Jason leaned forward.

"Can I try something?"

Nate nodded his answer, and Jason's face lit up as a Christmas tree.

"Close your eyes."

Nate did as told and waited for Jason to do whatever it was he wanted. He heard Jason moving closer to him, and felt him place his hands on each side of Nate's head.

"You ready?" he sounded nervous.

Nodding Nate braced himself for whatever was to come as he heard Jason leaning forward and felt his candy breath on his lips.

He felt awkward lips touch his, still, almost as if waiting. Something inside him told him to move his lips and he did, kissing his new friend back. All too soon Jason let go again, now smiling more than ever.

"That was fun!" he said, once again putting the lollipop in his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Nate looked back at Jason in confusion.

"Why did you do that?"

Jason shrugged. "I asked my mommy why she kissed daddy and she said it was because she liked him" he smiled brightly "And I like you, so I kissed you!"


	3. Stepping into the water

I don't really like this chapter, but it was nessacery for the story XD

"You l-like me?" Nate asked, his voice shaking, and his heart beating faster than ever. Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! You're my best friend, of course I like you!" he flashed Nate a grin and stood up.

"Wanna go out looking for birds?"

Nate shook his head, not really feeling up to it. Jason looked a bit put out by this, but soon got over it, and ran over to Nate to give him a hug.

"That's okay! I'll see you later then!"

And with that he ran out of the door, already making bird calls in hope of luring the birds out of their home.

Nate fell back on the bed with a sigh. Why was he feeling so weird? At first he had thought it was just the happiness he knew that you got from doing something good for someone else. But if it was that, which he was starting to doubt, then why wouldn't it stop? Why did it become this strong whenever he thought of Jason? Why did he feel like crying and laughing at the same time whenever he was near him? This was like nothing he had ever felt, and he really didn't know what to do. It felt great but horrible at the same time. What could this be?

With a small moan he turn over to lie on his stomach. He felt like screaming out, it felt was if his heart could stop at any time. He should be happy, Jason just said he was his best friend, but somehow that was what made it hurt this much. He didn't get this at all. Perhaps he should call his sister.

Jason was happy, he had gotten a friend, finally he could make his parents proud of him. He knew that they worried about him. He had heard them discussing about him at night. His father yelling that there had to be something wrong with a boy his age, who had never had one single friend, and yet seemed to be so happy. He had heard his mother cry, saying that she couldn't take it any more, almost giving up on finding out what was wrong with him.

Jason felt a frown on his mouth and quickly shook his head, ridding it of all bad thoughts, and sitting down on a rock near the camp lake looking out over the water with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hi!" he heard from behind him, and turning around he saw the boy from the fight. His smile grew as he saw him, quickly standing up, hugging the boy.

"You're the boy who helped me!" he exclaimed, hugging the boy tighter. He heard the boy letting out a nervous laugh, and laughed with him.

"Yes I am" the boy answered.

Jason let the boy slip out of his fierce grip, and smiled down at him.

"You're small. Even smaller than Nate! How old are you? What's your name?"

The boy looked a bit confused, then angry, and a few moments afterwards he just smiled.

"You're joking right?" looking at Jason's face he shoke his head in disbelieve muttering: "No way", mirth in his voice.

"Well, guessing that Nate's the guy who was at the fight too, then yes I'm smaller than him. I'm 14, almost 15, and my name's Shane" he said, sticking his hand out as an greeting.

Looking at the hand in wonder, Jason grinned. "Nice to meet you Shane!" he swung an arm around the boy, giving him an one-sided hug. "You wanna be my friend together with Nate?" he asked, giving Shane his best puppy-eyes, which he failed at because he couldn't stop grinning.

Laughing again Shane started to walk away backwards. "Sure, you guys seem alright, but I gotta go now, see ya later!" and with a wave and a wink to Jason, he ran away towards his cabin.

"You really are a dimwit little brother" his sister laughed in the phone. "I mean, you're 13! I would have thought you could have figured out what this meant by yourself"

"Just stop it already, and tell me what this is, Dawn!"

"Well, my beloved little brother, you're in love!" Dawn answered with a small giggle. For an 16 year old girl she could be extremely childish at times.

Nate didn't say anything for a long time. He was just about to answer when he saw Jason skipping through the door. Nate stood up quickly, throwing his mobile on the bed, ignoring his sisters annoyed calls. "Jason!" he almost yelled, startling the older boy.

"Nate!" the boy copied with a grin "Guess what!" not waiting for a guess he continued: "I made a friend! That Shane guy from the fight!"

Looking at Jason, Nate smiled as he sat happily on one of the empty beds. Sitting down next to him, he looked around the room. It seemed so empty without Jason here. He scooted closer to said boy, blushing a bit. "Are you okay Nate? You look hot" Jason asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Starring at Jason Nate fumbled with the hem of his shirt, his leg shaking uncontrollably, and hands shaking. Jason was just about to say something again when suddenly Nate blurted out:

"Move in with me!"

Jason looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden outburst. "You mean that?" he then said, sticking out his bottom lip, and suddenly looking ten years younger. "You're not just teasing me, are you?" he asked again, and Nate shook his head quickly, assuring the older of the two.

"No, I really want you here! It's so boring to sleep alone, and.." Nate swallowed nervously "I really want to be with you."

Slowly he leaned forwards, his lips almost touching Jason's.

"It's so boring without you" He almost whispered, just about to close the last bit of distance between them.

"Awesome!" Jason yelled, jumping up from the bed, almost hitting Nate in the head with his arm. "We can stay up all night talking about birdies, eating candy and playing music!" Running towards the doors, Jason waved at Nate. "Packing! See you Natie!"


	4. I say hello

This chapter hasn't been beta'd. But will be soon, I'm uploading this to make up for the fact that I won't be writing to any of my stories until monday the week after next week.

"We should, like, get together in a band or something" Nate said, popping the chocolate frog into his mouth. Jason nodded happily, but Shane looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

"I don't know.. I can only sing" he said shyly, looking to the ground.

Jason reached out for some candy which Nate pulled away from him, the last thing that boy needed was sugar.

"I sing too, and so does Jason. So don't worry, we'll just all sing and we'll play the instruments."

"But then Shane won't get to do as much as us!" Jason somehow reasoned.

"We'll just give him the most lines."

Nodding his agreement, Shane ate a frog, ignoring Jason's longing glances.

"Naaate" He pleaded. "Pwease give me some chocolate?"

The next few weeks were just hard work and practising. The boys had decided to compete in Camp Rock's final jam, and Nate'd never felt happier. Mostly because in these weeks he had realised one thing: Jason had never looked more beautiful than as he did when he was playing.

That was probably the reason why he insisted that they should practice this much. Of course he wanted to win Final Jam and get a record deal, with Jason, but really, all he wanted was to just be with Jason, and be able to enjoy his company and the sight of him all the time. And the record deal was the perfect way of being able to do that.

His sister was right. He was doomed.

The day of Final Jam seemed to come far to quickly, and stress finally seemed to take over the whole Camp. Right now the boys were sitting in their room waiting for the clock to strike eight and for the jam to begin. Nate and Shane seemed calm enough, but Jason was on the verge of breakdown.

"I can't do this, Natie." He whined slightly, looking at his best friend with pleading eyes.

Sending a quick look at Shane, the other boy nodded and left the room, to leave Nate in peace to calm his friend down. Shane always seemed to do that, never becoming as close as the other two members were. Sure they were friends, and band mates. But not really anything more.

"Calm down Jason.." He started clamly.

"No I can't!" Tears started forming in the older boys eyes, startling the younger.

"Jason, what's really wrong?" Surely this couldn't be because of the Jam

The elder one stayed quiet for a while, then looked down at the ground, mumbling:

"Mommy and daddy aren't gonna be there."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Nate walked closer to his friend. He knew how much Jason's parents meant to him, and he meant to them, so why wouldn't they be there?

"Why?"

".. They might be getting a divorce mommy says. They need time alone."

Heck, they'd just had the whole summer, what difference did one day make? Nate walked closer to Jason, putting his arms around him, feeling the other boys head resting on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Jason, you know that right?"

"I know" He mumbled into the other boys shirt, sniffling a bit.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel good again?"

Jason looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Kiss and make it better?" He said, a slightly cheeky grin on his face.

Blushing slightly Nate looked around, trying to find a place to rest his eyes, in the end to deciding to close them. He leaned forward, pouting his lips slightly, like they did in the movies his mother watched, and placed his lips against Jason.

They stood like that for quite some time, neither of them not really knowing what to do, until suddenly Jason's lips started moving against his, beckoning Nate's to do the same.

The kiss was like everything Nate had ever dreamed of, although it was perfect. It was clumsy, and involved a lot of spit from Nate's side, but neither seemed to care, because they would learn eventually anyway.

Breaking apart with a grin, Nate looked into Jason's eyes asking:

"Anything else you want?" With a slightly cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

"Perhaps some chocolate."


	5. Outer space

So I've haven't updated for what seems like forever, so here's not only a new chapter, but also two surprises! (see end) : D So please enjoy it.

Chapter 5 - Goodbye Hello

Watching Jason was one of the best things Nate knew. He loved to watch him do the stuff he liked the most, he loved the way that Jason would look calm and serious while playing the guitar alone, when he thought no one was looking. He loved the goofy grin he had on his lips while playing on stage. He loved the look he would get in his eyes when he was offered or was eating candy (which wasn't often, since his mother wouldn't allow it).

Nate also loved the faces Jason made while concentrating really hard on something; he would bite his lip and furrow his brows. The way he would pout and sniff when he didn't understand it, and then look at Nate with pleading eyes, urging him to explain whatever he was having trouble with.

Right now they were packing, the last day of Camp Rock had come, and the high of having won Final Jam had finally laid down. Realisation had hit them hard. They were going to be superstars. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"What should we name our band?" Shane asked, lying on Nate's now made bed, his arms behind his head.

"Why don't we just stick with the name we used at the Final Jam?"

"Nah, The Puremuggles sucks, no one would listen to a band called that" (AN:/ my old band's name XD)

Jason suddenly perked up, a big smile on his face. "The Connects!"

Shane looked a bit doubtful of that, "I don't know, it's good, but it's missing something." He said, getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about just Connect, then?" Nate offered, and yet again Shane shook his head.

"Connect 3?" Jason once again offered, making Shane sit up straight in the bed.

"Brilliant Jason!" He blurted out, making the older boy blush.

"Thanks Shanie.." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Nate felt a sudden tightening in his stomach, watching the exchange between the two other kids, and standing up, he walked towards the other end of the room.

"So, are we gonna meet up this summer then? Make some more songs perhaps? Hang out?"

Shane didn't answer, and Jason almost jumped to the roof at the question.

"Totally!" He nearly screamed, only then to fall quickly down from his high, a sad look on his face. "But it can't be at my place, my dad is moving out, and they keep on fighting" He seemed almost on the brick of tears, with small pout on his face and his eyes glazed over.

"No problem dude!" Nate proclaimed "My house is huge, so we'll have a lot of privacy and time to make our new music."

"Awesome" Jason jumped up and down on the place, "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"So Shane, you haven't said anything" Nate said, looking at the third member "You coming or what?"

Shane looked back at him with a goofy smile

"Yes, me? No."

And with those word he left the cabin.

Looking at the door for a while, Jason suddenly turned to Nate.

"I don't get it Natie.. Is he coming or what?"

Don't really like this, but I'm still working up the part of the story where it really begins, which is either in the next chap. or the one after. Anyways, I promised you guys two surpises didn't I? Well the first one is a link and lyrics to the song which is the namesake and insperation to this fanfiction. It's called something from nothing, and is made by the danish singer Aura. This song has inspired me to a lot of fanfictions, and the video is one I made for the first fanfiction it inspired me to make, which is a Narnia Edmund/Peter fanfiction

.com/watch?v=XoPfTcsU4SY enjoy!

The lyrics are here:

This gotta be the first time i really see  
how much you mean to me this gotta be the first time i really know  
how much i ought show

If i could give you something from empty space  
i would use my voice to put a smile on your face  
making something from nothing is what i do  
and i will give it to you  
and now i´ll give it to you

This gotta be the first time i really am  
what you think of me  
this gotta be the first time i really feel that this love could be real

If i could give you something from empty space  
i would use my voice to put a smile on you face  
making something from nothing is what i do  
and i will give it to you  
and i will give it to you  
and i will give it to you  
(you know i´ll give it to you...)  
and i´m gonna give it to you

i will give it to you  
and now i´ll give it to you

its so hard to describe exactly what i feel indside  
like im filled with stars  
letting go of time  
accepting the changes  
so the world can stay the same  
forcing myself not to be playing games  
its so hard to describe exactly what i feel indside  
like im filled with stars  
letting go of time  
accepting the changes  
so the world can stay the same  
forcing myself not to be playing games  
cause we are used to use each other  
and i am used to  
fool my lovers

If i could give you something from empty space  
i would use my voice to put a smile on you face  
making something from nothing is what i do  
and i am gonna give it to you  
you know i give it to you

If i could give you something from empty space  
i would use my voice to put a smile on you face  
making something from nothing is what i do


	6. 1000 miles

Chapter 6 - What I go to school for

The first weeks seemed to pass in a blur, everything was hectic at home with his mommy and her new boyfriend out together all the time, and spending the rest of the time cuddling on the couch. His daddy was a mess, even though both of his parents had agreed on the divorce, his daddy seemed to take it hard that his mommy was already dating.

Mommy said daddy was too sad for Jason to stay with him yet, and that he needed to stay at her place for the next weeks, until daddy got better.

Although staying at his mommy wasn't so bad, Jason would have preferred to stay at his dads, seeing as he ended up spending most of his time alone at his moms anyway.

School was better than usual, for once he felt happy there. Not because things went any better than they used to be, but because now he had friends who wrote to him, and cared about him, and for once he could use his mobile for other things than playing games and calling home, (although he still did that).

He missed Shane and Nate. They had been going to meet at Nate's place for the last week of the summer, but with all the mess going on, his mom wouldn't let him, and the whole thing had been called off.

Shane told him that Brown was arranging stuff with the record company, making things ready for them to record their very first single.

It had already been arranged so they would be recording a cover of an Busted song, which neither of the other boys were happy about. Jason didn't really care, as long as he could play, he was happy.

Nate had talked about visiting him soon, saying his sister could drive him, and although Jason loved the idea, he doubted it would happen, there was no way his mommy would allow him to have "a total stranger" sleep over.

Right now Jason was sitting in his new room at his mom's. He had yet to unpack, and probably wouldn't do it any time soon. When it came to stuff like packing, unpacking and cleaning his room, he knew that if he waited long enough, his mom would do it for him.

Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and soon it started playing his ringtone, More than a feeling by Boston. Reaching for his phone, he clicked on the green phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hullo?" He said, answering it.

"Hey dude! It's Nate!" He sounded ecstatic.

"Natie!"

"Listen dude, remember I asked if I could stay at your house for a week or so, and you said your mother wouldn't approve?"

Biting his upperlip, Jason racked his brain through for the meaning of the word "approve", but Nate seemed to catch on quickly:

"I mean, 'like it' Jase." He added fast "Anyways, do you remember it?"

Nodding his head, Jason said: "Yeah I do, why Natie?"

Still worrying his lip, he heard Nate shift on the other side of the line, and he heard a door open and close, some quick goodbyes, and a car driving off.

"Well look out of you window and see for yourself."


End file.
